Unnamed hybrids
The following is a list of unnamed hybrids. Part Caitian hybrids Connolly's Academy roommate Part Cardassian hybrids Mika's baby Mika's baby was born on Empok Nor in 2375. Her mother, Mika, was a Bajoran member of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths. Mika and her husband Benyan lived on Empok Nor in 2375 as followers of Dukat. When the baby was born, she was half-Cardassian. Dukat proclaimed that the child was transformed by the Pah-wraiths into a symbol of his covenant with his followers in an attempt to hide the fact that Dukat himself was the father. ( ) doll for the film . However, according to B.C. Cameron, "It looked like Chucky with a Bajoran nose. His eyes were blinking and he was ''really spooky looking''." Ira Behr said that the first shoot of the scene where Dukat holds the baby up for the gathered crowd produced the biggest laugh ever seen in dailies; "This animatronic baby was moving its head, and Marc was holding it up for the camera, playing the scene for all it's worth, even though it looked ludicrous. It looked as if he were proclaiming to the world, ''Take a look! This is a phony baby! You can get one at Toys "R" Us! Thirty-five dollars and ninety-five cents!' We were howling with laughter and crying in frustration at the same time. The day will live in infamy''." Needless to say, the scene was reshot sans animatronic baby. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion )|The Pocket DS9 book Mission Gamma: Cathedral envisions her as symbol of peace between her two races.}} Seska's baby Seska's child was the child of Seska and Culluh, born in late 2372. He was a Cardassian-Kazon hybrid. ( ) Seska became pregnant with Culluh's child, but she believed that it was Chakotay's, having extracted his DNA during his captivity and apparently impregnating herself with it. She later told Culluh that Chakotay had raped her during his captivity. ( ) Seska gave birth to her child in late 2372 and used him in a ruse to lure Voyager into a trap, claiming that Culluh had taken the child to be raised as a slave. This plot proved initially successful. Voyager was captured, and the crew – save for The Doctor, Lon Suder, and Tom Paris – was stranded on Hanon IV. During the Kazon control of Voyager, Seska had The Doctor examine the child to confirm his health. The Doctor confirmed that the child had Kazon rather than Human DNA, despite his Human appearance. He speculated that he would show more Kazon traits as he got older, although the unique circumstances of his heritage made this unknown. Culluh's control of Voyager did not last long; Paris managed to lead the Talaxians in an attack on Voyager after contacting The Doctor and Suder to disable Voyager s backup phaser couplings while he disabled the primary ones. The subsequent damage left Voyager essentially dead in the water, Seska being one of the casualties in the attack. With the ship now virtually useless to him, Culluh fled, taking the child with him. ( ) , has taken over his father's role as First maje of the Kazon-Nistrim. He carries on his parents' vendetta against Starfleet and blames them for his mother's death.}} Part Human hybrids Devinoni Ral's family Devinoni Ral's family was part Human, part Betazoid. ( ) Mother Ral's mother was one-half Betazoid, thereby making her children one-quarter Betazoid. ( ) }} Siblings Ral had four siblings who were not empathic, making him the only one who was. ( ) }} Phlox and Cole's family Nine children These children were the '''offspring' of Doctor Phlox and Amanda Cole, and the ancestors of a young boy, created as a result of 's time travel into the year 2037.'' ( ) }} Descendants These '''descendants' of Phlox and Cole's nine children made up many of the crew of NX-01, due to its becoming a generational ship.'' ( ) Boy This '''boy' was a descendant of the Denobulan Doctor Phlox and Human Amanda Cole in an alternate timeline 2154. While visiting a duplicate of , Jonathan Archer gave him back his ball.'' ( ) hair designer Michael Moore.|In the final draft script of "E²", this boy was described as having "Denobulan and Human features."|David Moore received no credit for this appearance but was nevertheless delighted to appear in the part. His father recalled, "He wanted to be an alien really badly ... Since David was very easy to work with, they put him in 'E²' as a half-Denobulan with a forehead and some major face time. He was thrilled, and his mom was beaming. I got to put his hair on for him." ( )}} Part Romulan hybrids Simon Tarses' brother This man was the brother of Simon Tarses. He still lived on Mars Colony as of 2367. That year, as part of the investigation into Simon's cover-up of his Romulan heritage, Norah Satie asked Nellen Tore to contact somebody at the colony and have him interviewed. ( ) |Although Tarses' father is only mentioned backhandedly by virtue of Simon having a Romulan paternal grandfather, that would also make his father a hybrid as well.|''Star Trek: Starship Creator'' gives him the name Joseph.}} Raffi Musiker's granddaughter This unborn baby was the granddaughter of Raffi Musiker, through her estranged son Gabriel Hwang and his romulan wife, Pel.( ) Category:Unnamed Bajorans Category:Unnamed Cardassians Category:Denobulans Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Kazon Category:Unnamed Romulans Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Hybrids